Long Lost
by DamItsAndy
Summary: AU in which Yakov and Lilia had a daughter named Masha before they divorced and she lives in America with Lilia


_Russian _**Kazakh **English

AU in which Yakov and Lilia had a daughter before they divorced and she lives in America with Lilia, well she did until Lilia was called back to Russia and she left the daughter back in America with Yakov's brother and his wife. Lilia would have brought her back to Russia if she hadn't hated ballet so much. Masha has seen how Viktor had embraced his feminine side and used it to enhance his masculinity, but she had also seen how Yuri had struggled with his image and continuously tried to appear more masculine but couldn't because he did ballet. Masha had listened to Yuri as he contemplated quitting before he even touched the ice. Masha decided that she wanted to dance, but NOT ballet, so she took up tap and jazz. She moved with Lillia to America to train at the top dance academy in America, Studio L. Although they lived an ocean away from each other and the time difference never helped, Masha and Yuri were best friends, almost siblings. Masha was the first person Yuri introduced Otabek to as his boyfriend. She remembers the first time she 'met' Otabek. It was 6:00 in America and 14:00 in Moscow, she was facetiming Yuri in the morning like they do every even day. (On odd days it's 22:00 in America and 6:00 in Moscow). She called Yuri and he picked up immediately. When her best friend came into view, he was beet red and smiling and swatting away someone behind the camera.

"_Yuri?_" Masha started, "_is everything ok?_"

"Huh? Hey stop the connection came through!" He scolded whomever was behind the camera, "_hey Masha_"

"_Hey is Viktor there?_"

"_No, he's home with Yuuri. Did you want to talk to him?_"

"_Not in particular, but he's usually the only other person you have around when we talk. Who else is there?_"

"_That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see-_"

"OMG are you pregnant? Who's the father! Is it that hottie Otabek you've been pining over for months? Gah you'd have the cutest babies…" Mahsa heard a soft snort and saw Yuri blush from from the tips of his ears down past his collarbones. Someone else's legs came into view and they sat down, revealing a stronger build than Yuri, with a sharp jawline and dark eyes. The newcomer wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist and rested his head on the Russian's shoulder. He spoke very slowly in broken Russian before reverting to English.

"you_, uh, you um…_ **ah, fuck it.** You pined over me? I'm flattered." Yuri immediately buried his face in his hands but still leaned a little into who Masha assumed was Otabek, based on Yuri's descriptions. Masha set her face in a hard, judgmental look against Otabek which always made people crumble.

"Hello, Otabek. I'm Masha, Yuri's older sister." He immediately took his hands off Yuri and sat up straighter.

He looked down and replied quietly, "_Hello, miss_ It's very nice to meet you." Yuri laughed a little and poked Otabek in the side, shooting Masha a 'you have to chill' look.

"Don't call her miss, she's not my mom. Her bark is worse than her bite. _And 4 months. You are 4 months older than me!_" Masha's eyes didn't waver.

"**What are your intentions toward my brother?**" Otabek looked up, a little shaken, and quickly responded,

"**Um, good ones? Nothing bad or, whatever. I respect him as an athlete and a person and I think he is one of the strongest people I know. From the moment I met him I knew he had the eyes of a soldier I'll never forget the day we became friends.**"

Yuri butted in with a smile, "I knew it was meant to be when Mitushka almost suffocated him by sleeping on his face." Masha did some quick thinking and realized something she could tease the two to no end about.

"Did you take Mishka on tour? I thought you left her with Nikolai."

"No, she stayed in Russia, why?"

"_Then how did she end up asleep on Otabek if it wasn't when you two share a hotel room? _And that has to stop now, by the way. _No way I'm letting my baby brother spend the night with an 18-year-old sex bomb now that you're dating_."

"Oh my GOD Masha, _Otabek is training under Viktor now, so he's staying with me and Yakov at the apartment when we're not traveling. He sleeps in the guest room, it was the only way Yakov would agree to it._"

"When are you touring next? _I'm dying to see you in person it's been almost a year_!" the two flipped back and forth from Russian to English effortlessly, leaving Otabek very confused and only able to hang on to a few words of their conversation.

...to be continued (maybe... eventually)


End file.
